Meet Me Under the Mistletoe
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Slash, Miz/A-Ry, one-shot. Christmas came in a flash before Mike Mizanin could even blink, but Alex still wants to make it the best Christmas ever.


Still exhausted from the flight that was delayed for three and a half excruciating hours; Mike shoved his hand into his pocket and dug out the key to his condo. About ready to crash on to the very first thing he sees – which very well may be the floor – the brunette roughly sticks the key into the lock and swings the door open. He yawns as he half-hazardly dumps his luggage in the middle of the hallway. Despite the fact that he can barely function properly, he swears that he just saw a shadow move in the kitchen – And the fact that the lights were on when before he even entered the house should have tipped him off that something was amiss.

Mike quietly tiptoed towards the kitchen just as the supposed intruder was coming out. The blue-eyed man's fist was merely inches away from the intruders face before realizing it was only his boyfriend. He immediately stopped and placed his hands on his hips, yelling "Dammit, Alex! I could have hit you or something… What the fuck are you even doing here anyways?" It wasn't that Mike didn't love Alex – because even though he hadn't tolled the other yet, he loved him more than anything – he was just extremely crabby due to his lack of sleep.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, Mikey." Alex answered with a slight frown on his lips. Mike's blue eyes widened in shock as he faintly heard Christmas music in the background and the smell of somewhat burnt gingerbread; today wasn't Christmas day was it? No, no that was tomorrow…Right? "Gee Alex, what a wonderful surprise. It must have taken hours to do all this." Alex said sarcastically before retreating to the kitchen.

How the hell had he not noticed it was Christmas! Even the fucking airport was decorated for it! He looked around his living room and noticed the small Christmas tree that was decorated and one small rectangular box with a red ribbon it. There were also Christmas lights strung around the entire place, giving it a warm glow. Mike felt like an asshole now; Alex had put in all this work and Mike hadn't even gotten him a present or anything.

A loud hiss and the sound of something dropping was emitted from the kitchen and Mike rushed over there immediately. A tray of gingerbread men lay on the floor only a couple of feet from the oven as Alex ran his hand under cold water. "Fuck! These oven mitts aren't worth shit!" Alex grumbled as he shook his hand to rid of excess water. Mike grabbed his hand and examined it, placing the lightest of kisses on the red marks.

"All better?" Mike asked as he slid his fingers in between Alex's. The younger nodded and kept his head down. "I'm sorry I forgot about Christmas, baby." Mike sighed. "And you put so much work into this and all I did was yell at you for it…I'm an ass."

Alex shrugged, "Don't worry about it, Mikey – you're jetlagged and probably extremely tired. I just wanted this Christmas to be special since we didn't get to spend the last one together, ya' know?"

Mike smiled at his lover, "I know." He leaned in to kiss Alex but suddenly Alex began pulling him by the wrist. "Um, Lexy? What are you doing?" Mike laughed lightly at his boyfriend as he was dragged to the living room. Alex stopped abruptly and pointed towards the ceiling where mistletoe was hung. In an amused fashion, he shook his head at his lover before cupping his chin and drawing Alex's lips closer to his.

Ignoring the fact that it was such a cliché, they kissed for several minutes under the mistletoe. Eventually they parted, a huge smile gracing each of their faces. Alex reached behind him, grabbed the present for Mike and handed it to him. Mike took it from him and bit his lip, "But…But I didn't get you anything."

Alex's smile didn't fade, "Just open it."

"But it's not fair that I didn't get you-"

"You're all I need for Christmas is you. Now open the box." Alex assured him before placing the box in his hand. Mike nodded and slowly pulled off the red ribbon then lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a silver oval locket on a silver chain. Mike picket it up and opened the locket, revealing a sweet picture of the couple in a loving embrace – quite possibly the biggest, brightest smiles gracing their features. "Lexy, I love it." Mike smiled at his boyfriend. "Thank you."

"No problem, baby. I'm glad you liked it." Alex pecked him on the lips.

"Oh and Alex?" Mike said once the pulled apart.

"Yeah?"

Mike smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." The taller answered without any hesitation. The pair kissed again, under the mistletoe celebrating the one of the best Christmases either one had experienced.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay, so it was kinda cheesy and a bit early for a Christmas story but I couldn't help myself! These two are too darn adorable! Anyways, I hope whoever is reading this enjoyed it :D_**


End file.
